Living a werewolf's life!
by Super-JuJuBean-23
Summary: Elizabeth Diana Lupin went missing 2 and a half years ago.Now she's back. She only talks to one person. Whats going to happen? Read and find out.I stink at summary's story really good though
1. Hope

Elizabeth Diana Lupin had gone missing about 2 and a half years ago. Her father had taken the news extremely hard. Elizabeth had gone for a walk and never returned. No one knew what happened to her. Remus Lupin had mourned over the loss of his daughter for a month or so and was offered a job at Hogwarts. That only reminded him of her more. When Remus had been reunited with his old time friend Sirius Black he had been able to keep his mind somewhat off of her, but not much.

Elizabeth lay naked chained to a bad tears pouring down her face. She kept her eyes closed tight and whimpered in pain not daring to look up at the man who was leaning over her. When Elizabeth had gone on a walk in the woods she had been kidnapped by none other the Fenrir Greyback. He forced her to come to his home and he tortured her. He had tortured her with the cruciatus curse until she could barley move. He had then forced her to get on her knees and told her to undo his pants. She bit her lip but shakily did what she was told.

Remus Lupin was asleep when he heard a loud scream. He instantly got up. He knew that scream. It was Harry. Remus went to Harry's room to see Harry sitting up in bed sweating taking deep breaths fumbling to get his glasses on. Remus had a slight feeling that Harry had dreamt something very important.

After Elizabeth had undone Fenrir's pants and pulled them down he ordered her to take of his boxers. Elizabeth fought back tears and did what she was told. He had told her to take him into her mouth and she tried to back away slowly but for some reason she couldn't. He cursed her and she screamed in pain. While she was screaming he shoved himself into her mouth causing her to almost gag. Elizabeth knew there was nothing she could do so she stopped fighting as the man raped her and took away the last bit of innocence she had.

Remus sat next to Harry on the bed and looked at him. Harry was shaking and finally got his glasses on right and caught his breath he wiped the sweat off his forehead.  
"What happened Harry?" Remus asked in a concerned tone "I never knew you had a daughter" Harry said, Remus looked horrified "What did you dream about?" Remus asked "Her, she was with Greyback" Harry said sadly and Remus just nodded "Harry go back to sleep, we can discuss this at breakfast" Remus said leaving the room.

It was nighttime now and Elizabeth was curled up in a ball in the corner whimpering in pain. She was deathly skinny with dry blood all over her body. Her hair was very knotted and her eyes were swollen and bloodshot. Compared to how she normally looked right now Elizabeth looked wonderful. She sighed sadly and buried her head into her knees.

Harry sat in bed confused at the new information he had learned. The girl looked so sad. Her amber eyes were cold and emotionless. She was crying. He had seen Greyback screaming at her and had called her Lupin. Harry had assumed she was Remus's daughter but it still shocked him when Remus didn't deny. Harry laid back and closed his eyes but sleep just wouldn't claim him.

Elizabeth looked awoke and it was dark outside. She looked around and was still in the same, cold, dreary, cement room. She had forgotten to take her wand on the walk. Elizabeth was sure her father had stopped caring long ago for he had never found her. Elizabeth had no idea where she was. She hadn't left this room since the first time she was brought in almost 2 and a half years ago. Elizabeth finally drifted off to sleep thoughts of her father drowning her.

Harry finally fell asleep and didn't wake up again until it was bright and sunny the next morning. He put on his glasses got dressed and went downstairs. Instantly Sirius walked up to him. Remus was sitting on the couch his head in his hands. Harry looked at his godfather then at his former professor then back at his godfather a look of confusion etched clearly on his face.

Elizabeth woke up and her master was in the room glaring. He kicked her hard in the side and she tried not to make any noise. That only seemed to make him even more upset. Elizabeth didn't know why he was even upset in the first place but found it best not to question him. Normally if she just let him do what he wanted and did whatever he told her then he didn't hurt her to bad. If she struggled she wore herself out making it harder to handle the pain.

Remus sat nervously waiting for some news, any news on his daughter. He had given up hope on finding her after a year or so of searching. He wasn't sure of how to feel inside. He didn't want to get too excited. Then again it was hard not to. Remus almost jumped up when Albus Dumbledore walked into the room.  
"It has been confirmed" Albus said somewhat sadly "And" Remus said nervously "And, Greyback does have her, meaning we might be able to find her." Albus said 


	2. Calm down Remus

Remus Lupin felt a feeling of pure joy fill him as he heard the words of his former headmaster Albus Dumbledore. But, the happiness was ripped from him as fast as it had been given. Albus had only said that they **might** be able to find her. Remus frowned slightly as he though of what might be happening to his daughter at the moment. Remus loved Elizabeth more then anything, she was all he had to remember his past, she was a part of him, and most of all, she was his daughter.

Elizabeth was slowly unchained and allowed to stand up. Her master told her to spin around once slowly. She knew he wanted to examine her. So Elizabeth did as she was told and slowly spun around once. Her master seemed somewhat pleased which made Elizabeth hope that was all he wanted. Elizabeth knew though, that her spinning around so he could see her wasn't all he wanted, he never just wanted to see. He always wanted to touch, to rip her of her innocence time after time after time.

The members of the Order Of the Phoenix had all just been called to an emmergancy meeting and they all whispered nervously to eachother until dumbledore cleared his throat and they all silenced. Sirius was the only member to notice the frightened look on Remus's face, instantly Sirius knew what the meeting was about, they had found Elizabeth.

"I am sure you are all wondering why i have called you here" dumbledore spoke calmly "Remus Lupin, as only few of you know, has a child." some of the order started to whisper and some just looked shocked, Remus burried his head into his hands. Dumbledore cleared his throat to restore silence.

"She was kidnapped almost three years ago and we have tracked her down, we now need to retrieve her, and we will need all of your help" dumbledore said noticing the grim expression on the face of Sirius Black.

Elizabeth stood firghtened and still as her master circled her in a hungry manner. Her master had only been like this a time or two before. It was frightening. Each time was seperated by a year. What frightened Elizabeth most was the fact that around that time she was always sensative and craving male affection. Elizabeth bit her lower lip and watched as her master circled her.

"lay down" he commended pointing to the bed

"y-yes master" elizabeth whispered walking over to the bed and laying down as instructed

"now, i'm going to try something a little new" he said snickering at the look of horror on her face

"would you like to know what?" he asked her smirking and she nodded

"first i need to know something" he said his smirk growing wider and more wicked

" do you feel a need for someone to touch you every rare often?" he asked and she was startled by the question but nodded

"well your father was a werewolf, like me and so was your mother, but lucky you wasn't forced to be one, but you have the sences and you go through heat once a year" he smirked widley as she looked horrified and shook slightly

Remus Lupin was pacing the floor waiting for the aurors who were to help to come. His hands were shaking slightly as he paced. Suddenly his wife (thanks to the breeding law) walked in. Maria was Elizabeths mother. When Remus had told her he was a werewolf she had told him she was one too. Then heat came along and soon enough Elizabeth was born. Because of deatheater attacks Remus had been seperated from Maria and left with Elizabeth. He was glad when Maria returned but sadly it had been shortly after Elizabeth had gone missing.

"Calm down Remus" she whispered forcing him to sit. She sat next to him and started to rub his shoulders. After a while he managed to calm down.


	3. Finally Safe

Elizabeth had a lot of infromation rnning through her head. For some strange reason her master had left. Elizabeth hoped he wouldn't return but knew better then to think that. Elizabeth had another strange urge to be touched, and she knew now that she was in heat. Well, thats what her master had told her. She hated this feeling more then anything. She would never ask her master to help her with her '_problem' _because she didn't want him to touch her. Suddenly he burst into the room looking very mad.

Remus Lupin had calmed down and was sitting with his wife waiting impattiently for the aurors. The door swung open and in walked the aror that Remus had slightly hoped wouldn't be tagging along for this. But there stood Tonks smiling broadly at him. Before she could speak Remus kissed his wife goodbye and walked out of the room to the other aurors.

Elizabeth was horrified by the look on Fenrir's face and she just stared at him in a frightened manner. Then he advanced to her and jumped onto her causing her to letout a whimper of pain. He lowered his head so his mouth was by her ear and smirked.

"Your going to be a werewolf soon" he whispered sending chills down her back. He ran his fangs slowly and lightly over her bare chest causing her to shiver again, if he was going to bite her why couldn't he just do it. Elizabeth already felt digusting after having him use her countless times. Then he heard a loud bang upstairs and jumped up magicly putting clothes on himself and cleaning Elizabeth off magicly putting a rag dress on her.

Remus Lupin and the other aurors quickly ran down twoards the dungeon following Remus who could smell his daughter. She had the sent of Fenrir on her but he didn't care. He knew it was her. Suddenly Tonks fell making a loud crash. Remus mentally cursed himself for letting them bring her along and kept running until he saw Fenrir.

"Where is my daughter" Remus said calmly

"Ohh her, she's just getting ready for a little evening between lovers" Fenrir said smirking

"Where is she!" Remus snapped angrily

"Lupin i thought you learned when you got your bite not to mess with your superiors" Fenrir said

"GREYBACK WHERE IS MY LITTLE GIRL!!" he screamed causing a few aurors to flinch at his forcefullness

"Stupify!" someone suddenly yelled and it hit Fenrir in the chest. He fell to the ground and remus went to run by but he stummbled over Fenrir. He turnedand saw none other then Harry Potter standing there wand out.

"Harry get out of here!" Remus shouted angrily

"No!" harry snapped running to go fin Elizabeth but remus grabbed his arm causing him to hault.

"Stupify!" Tonks yelled at Fenrir after catching up to keep him stunned. a few aurors got hold of Fenrir and they all dragged him off leaving Harry and Remus.

"Please go Harry" Remus said sadly

"No Remus" Harry said and started walking. Remus sadly followed until finnaly Remus started to run and Harry sprinted after. Remus haulted at an open door and stepped in to see Elizabeth curled up in a corner crying. Remus ran over to her and when he placed a hand on her shoulder to see if she was really there she flinched and peeked up seeing Remus.

"Elizabeth?" he asked smiling, she just nodded shakily. Remus heard a thud and went to go check what it was.

"Harry watch her" Remus said and harry nodded. Harry sat next to the shaking girl and used a spell on her to get her into a pair of comfertable pajamas instead of the rags. she tried to smile at him but couldn't.

"Hello Elizabeth, I'm your fathers friend Harry" he said with a soft smile

"hi" she whispered quietly shaking because it was cold outside

"Harry, get her to St.Mungo's now!!" Remus yelled in a firghtened tone. Harry scooped Elizabeth up excpecting her to push him away or tense up but she did neither. She seemed to relax. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. For the first time Elizabeth was safe.


	4. I Promise

Disclaimer:I only own Elizabeth and Maria! The rest is all J.K rowlings,ohh and i made the plot,but i do not take credit for all of this,i get a few ideas from quizzes or shows and other stories/books.

Authors Note:People,please review,i got like one review,It's very dissapointing,I want to know what you think of my story.If it sucks,tell me,if it rocks,tell me,be honest! Thankyou.

Reviewer:Thankyou for reviewing,i'm glad you like the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth was very confused when she woke up in an all white room the lights burning her eyes. She blinked a few times her eyes finally adjusting to the ligting of the room and she looked around. She saw a boy but she had no idea who he was, and then she saw a man asleep in a chair. She noticed he was holding her hand. She was afraid to wake him and she tried to sit up but it killed her back and she yelped in pain letting herself fall back. The boy shot awake and looked at her. She looked frightened that she had woken him.

"I-I'm sorry sir" she whispered, he smiled

"Not a problem,do you remember me?"he asked

"no" she whispered still frightened

"well i'm harry" he said smiling

"nice to meet you" she said going to shake his hand but it hurt to move

"Don't use up all your strenght" he said

Remus woke up and instantly Elizabeth was quiet. He saw she was awake and he smiled widley. She looked confused. He stood up and stretched then pulled her into a hug. She wastoo weak to try and push him off. 'Who in te lords name is he?' she thought. Remus noticed the frown on her face and pulled away looking at her. Elizabeth's hair had been washed and brushedwhile she slept and most of ehr cuts healed to the best of the healers ability.

"Sweetie do you know who i am?" Remus asked, Elizabeth shook her head no

"What day is it?" he asked. Elizabeth responded with a shrug.

"Can you talk?" he asked. she shook her head no and Harry raised an eyebrow in curiosity, she had just spoken with him,

The healer walked in and smiled when she saw Elizabeth was up. But then frowned when she noticed the confused look on Harry's face the upset look on Remus's face and the look of pure fear that was etched on Elizabeth's face. The healer walked over and silently looked over Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, what day is your birthday?" the lady asked

"December first" Remus said

"thankyou,now let her answer this one" the healer said and Remus nodded

"How old are you?" the healer asked and Elizabeth shrugged.

"Why can't she talk,and why doesn't she know!" Remus snapped

"Mr.Lupin calm down" the healer said

"Elizabeth can you say something?"the healer asked and elizabeth shook her head

"why not?" the healer asked

"she talked to me,when Remus was still sleeping,but he woke up and she stopped" Harry said

"elizabeth will you talk to harry?" the healer asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"Harry, if we leave will you ask her some questions for us?" the healer asked

"Sure" Harry said

The healer handed Harry a sheet of questions nd a muggle pen to make things faster. Remus looked sad as the healer shooed him out of the room then left to discuss a few things withhim in the privacy of her office. Harry looked up at Elizabeth who looked very frightened.

"are you ok?" Harry asked

"no" Elizabeth whispered

"why not?" Harry asked

"I'm scared" She whispered

"Why?" Harry asked

"Because,i woke up here with no idea who anyonewas,where i was,what was happening" Elizabeth said in a barley audiable whisper

"what do you remember?" Harry asked

"My name, and you" she said

"excuse me" Harry said

"I remember seeing you, you picked me up, then everything went black" she said

"is that why you'll talk to me,you remember me?" he asked

"yes" she said her voice a bit louder now

"ok" Harry said

"Elizabeth, i just want you to know i'm here if you need to talk,ok"Harry said

"ok" Elizabeth said

"Well you should res some more,ok" Harry said

"Only if you promise not to leave" She said

"I promise" Harry said


	5. I guesse i found my mate

Disclaimer:I still don't own anything but my characters D

Authors Note:Still not getting enough reviews,so people,i'm not writing another chapter until i get 3 more reviews, from 3 different people. I'm sorry,but, a writers gotta do what a writers gotta do. Ohh and sorry this is a short chapter i have been very busy.

Reviewers:

**Amy**:Glad you like my story D

**rockpunk92**:Thanks D

Elizabeth woke up and looked around the white room. She felt horrible. She was in a lot of plain. She looked over and saw Harry sleeping and smiled. She looked over to the other side and saw Remus asleep in a chair. Elizabeth looked sad and tried hard to remember the sleeping man. Everything was right there, but just out of reach. She watched him for a minute before she began to weep into her hands. She looked up and her shoulders began to shake as a loud sob escaped her throat. Harry and Remus both shot up and looked at her. Elizabeth started to sob and Remus sat on the bed putting an arm aroud his daughter who to his surprise didn't flinch.

"Hun are you ok?" he asked she just shook her head no

"Elizabeth" Harry said speaking softly, she looked at him

"Elizabeth you can talk to him, he's your dad,he won't hurt you" Harry said she nodded

"Hun,what can you remember?" Remus whispered

"not much at all,i know who i am, and i vaugly remember seeing Harry before i passed out,it's like my memory is there but just out of my reach" Elizabeth said her sobs ceasing to cries.

"You should start remembering soon and it will all slowly come back" Remus said and kissed her on the top of the head

A nurse walked in with the Minister of Magic. She had a grim look on her face and so did the Minister. They walked over to Elizabeth's bed. They stood and looked at her. Elizabeth stiffened and scooted a bit closer to her father her head still burried in his shoulder. Harry squeezed her hand.

"Elizabeth i have a letter for you" the minister said placing it on her beside table

"You must read it once i leave" he said and walked out followed by the nurse

Elizabeth finnaly forced herself away from her father and picked up the letter with her shaking hands. She ran a hand slowly over it. Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to open the letter and handed it to her father in hopes he would read it to her. She squeezed Harry's hand and looked at him the fright clearly visable on her face.

"_Dear Ms.Elizabeth Lupin,_

_A law was passed long ago requiring that at a certian age all werewolfs must mate and create an offspring. That law was the reason you were concived. The law has recently been amended and now requires the first offspring of each werewolf to mate once they turn fifteen. Now that you have reached that age you are to have a child. The wizard you choose is completley of your choice but must meet the following requirments._

_1.They must be either a year older then you, your age, or a year younger then you_

_2.They may not be a pureblood_

_3.The person must be a virgin_

_That is all. We are sorry Ms.Lupin. You have two weeks to choose your mate and send us a letter saying who._

_Sincerley,_

_The Ministry of Magic_"

Harry smiled softly at Elizabeth who had a frightend look on her face. She looked at her father shaking ever so slightly and hugged him. The only thought running through Elizabeths head was **'who will i choose'**. Elizabeth clung to her father truley frightened. Not only was she scared but, the letter, it had brough back some memories.

"Daddy, who can i choose?" Elizabeth asked

"I'm not sure hunny" he said sadly

"I-I can do it" Harry said looking at her

"What?" she asked

"I can do it i-i mean if t-thats ok with you and your dad, i mean, i'm your age, i'm a hlafblood, and well yea i meet the last requirment too" Harry said

"well Elizabeth what do you think i see no reason why he couldn't seeing as he meets all the requirments but it's up to you" Remus said

"Ok" Elizabeth said, Harry smiled at her and she smiled back

"I guesse i found my mate" elizabeth said happily


	6. A Truley Magical Moment

Disclaimer:I still don't own anything but my characters D

Authors Note:People,sorry but i need to shorten a few reviewers pen names. Ohh and same review rules apply 3

Reviewers:

**Amy**:Thanks,i thought the law was a good yet random idea,lol

**rockpunk92**:Ha Ha,I did have to mention you because you rock,and don't worry i update as soon as possible every time,you'll see what happens

**I LUV Potter Turner AND HSM**: Thankyou very much

**The Black Shadow Phoenix...**:a lot of times i do unexpected things, but tell me if they are bad and i will revise

**Dudey-Bug**:OMG A COOKIE!!! see i'm updating,now wheres my cookie!,lol,how did you know cookies were my weakness?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth awoke with a yawn and stretched slightly. Suddenly she realized that she was going home that day. She jolted up to look at the clock and groaned slightly. It was only 5:30 a.m and both Harry and Remus were asleep. Elizabeth stood up and walked over to her person shower thing and toook a quick cold shower. She slowly stepped ou wrapped in a towel her hair haning down her back and dripping slowly onto the floor. Elizabeth peeked up and the sight she saw absolutley horrified her. Sitting there wide awake and wide eyed staring was Harry.

"Ohh uhhh sorry" Harry said looking away

"uhh er umm, i'm gunna go get dressed" Elizabeth said

She walked over to the shower pulling the curtian around and quickly getting dressed throwing her hair up in a towel. Suddenly she slipped on some water and bashed her arm and squeeled. Harry ran over and helped her stand up glancing at her arm not realising how close they were.

"You ok?" He asked

"Yup, just slipped" she said giggling suddenly it seemed to hit them both how close they were but neither moved

"You know your very pretty" Harry said and smiled

"Thankyou, your not so bad looking yourself" Elizabeth said with a smile a blush creeping up her cheeks

"Thankyou" Harry said

Elizabeth smiled and Harry smiled back. For a moment they just stood there ackwardly then for some reason he leaned a bit closer to her and she did the same. Slowly their lips met and she closed her eyes. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and she let her hands trace their way up his arms. she wrapped her arms loosley around his neck. Elizabeth could feel her heart pumping and the blood rushing through her veins. It was amazing. She deepend the kiss slightly and after a minute they both brokeaway from eachother breathing heavily.

"wow" she whispered her face flushed

"wow would describe it" he whispered blushing

After a minute or so they pulled away from eachother and she smiled at him. Harry looked ta her a goofy grin on his face. They walked over to her bed and Elizabeth sat on the bed laying back patting the spot next to her. Harry looked at her nervously but she nodded and he smiled. After lying down next to Elizabeth she snuggled up closer to harry resting her head on his chest and yawning. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled the blankets over the two of them. It was now a little past 6:00 a.m and after a minute or so Elizabeth fell asleep and Harry just smiled watching her sleep. After a while Harry dozed off as well.

Remus awoke at about seven aclock a.m to see Elizabeth and Harry snuggled up on the hospital bed sleeping. He smiled at the two of them and stood up stretching. Remus took this chance to look at them as a couple. Remus knew they would have to have a child and the idea of the whole thing didn't please them. Remus didn't think she was ready. But he knew Harry would herl Elizabeth through it, and he had to admit they looked cute together. Elizabeth also seemed so comfertable around Harry.

Suddenly Elizabeth sat up and looked over at her father with a yawn. She smiled at Remus and looked at herry. She noticed he was still asleep and kissed him on the forehead. Her father raised an eyebrow at her and she felt some pink creep into her cheeks.

"Daddy, how long ago did you guys save me from that monster" she whispered

"how did you remember?" her father asked

"I just did actually" she said

"What d you remember?" he asked in an excited tone

"everything starting from the point when you were fighting some monster and two hooded figures were dragging me away" she whispered shakily getting teary eyed, her father nodded

"excuse me for a moment" he said leaving the room

Elizabeth began to cry slightly. Memories of all the sadistic things the monster had done to her were running through her mind. She was still crying and burried her head into her hands. Harry awoke to her crying and pulled her down next to ihm allowing her to burry her headinto his chest. He wrapped his arm protectivley around her waist placing his hand on the small of her back tracing little circles.

"Shhhh, it's ok love, i'm here" he whispered kissing the top of her head

Elizabeth looked up and Harry gently wiped her tears with his thumb. He smiled at her and leaned in to give her a quick kiss. Before Harry could pull away Elizabeth placed a hand on the back of his head pulling him closer to her. He smirked and deepend the kiss. She rolled herself ontop of him still kissikng him. He ran his tounge over her bottom lip. se parted her lips to allow his tounge in. they layed there kissing for a while until the pulled away both of them out of breath. Elizabeth layed her head in the crook of his neck closing her eyes.

"I-I love you Harry" she whispered

"I love you too Elizabeth" harry whispered back, it was a truley magical moment


	7. Thats the dress

Disclaimer:I still don't own anything but my characters D

Authors Note:People please do me a favor,please,and be in the holiday spirit.Can you read my songfic perfect and review it,i need to know what people think almost 100 people read it and not even 1 reviewed (...Also people sorry but this now goes foreward a little bit,really sorry,oh and a few more things,sirius and dumbledore,they are still alive,got it!good,and Harry defeated voldemort!HORRAY!...Ohh and same review rules apply 3

Reviewers:

**I LUV Potter Turner AND HSM**: yay! You really thought it was sweet D and thankyou

**Princess skeems**:a lot of times i do unexpected things, but tell me if they are bad and i will revise

**Amy**:Thankyou,and as you can see it's soon and i'm updating,lol

A special note

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth Smiled at Harry and he smiled back. For a while they just sat staring into eachothers eyes. Elizabeth was at home now. Well actually she was at Grimauld place visiting with Harry. They were now Married and it had been about three years since they first met that dreadfull night. Elizabeth had huge news to share and had asked dumbledore if she could share her news at tonights Order meeting. He had gladly excepted.

Harry and Elizabeth walked into the order meeting holding hands. Elizabeth walked over to her father and gave him a hug before sitting down. Dumbledore had a large smile n his face and Elizabeth had a feeling that he already knew. Elizabeth and Harry had a two year old son Carson Who had his mothers sandy blonde hair but it was just as uncontrolable as his fathers. Carson also had Harry's emerald green eyes. Dumbledore stood.

"Everyone i believe that Elizabeth and Harry have something to share" dumbledore said smiling

"yes we do" Harry said and smiled at Elizabeth who smiled back

"The two of us are expecting another child" Elizabeth said

"Elizabeth,why didn't you tell me before?" her father and complained and she chuckled

"Because i didn't want to"

Elizabeth shot up in her bed at her fathers house eyes wide. She had been home for three days. She had just had the most wonderfull dream. She went and took a shower putting on some athletic pants and a short sleve shirt. She threw her hair up into a ponytail. She ran downstairs to eat breakfast and gave Harry a goodmorning kiss. It had only been a few days since the hospital released her but they were already really close. Elizabeth loved him, she felt comfortable with him, and he felt the same things about her.

Remus walked into the room and smiled at the two. He had to tell them something that neither o them would be very hapy about. He walked over and sat down at the table. The two were chatting happily in their own world. Remus began to read the paper. Suddenly someone grabbed it from him. He looked up to see his wife folding the paper. He sighed and she sat next to him.

"Harry,Elizabeth, your wedding is in a week" Remus said, Elizabeth squeeled with excitment and Harry chuckled

"One week, only a week!" Elizabeths mother shouted

"yes hunny,one week" Remus said to his wife

"Elizabeth,eat,fast!" her mom snapped

"why" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"WE have to go dress shopping!" her mom yelled excitedly

"oh gods" elizabeth mubled and Harry and Remus laughed

"Let the preparing begin"remus mumbled

Elizabeth was standing in a dressing room tying on what felt like the hundreth dress that day. Harry and Remus had showed up to help. Harry already had his clothes and so did Remus and Elizabeth's mother. Elizabeth stepped out in a wonderfull sparkling white strapless gown that had a short train. The Dress hugged her curves just right and made her look amazing. harry's jaw dropped to the floor. He was shocked by how amazing she looked.

"Thats the dress" Harry said and both Elizabeth's parents nodded.


	8. Babe, thats amazing

Elizabeth was scared to death at the moment. All the shopping had been finished and now she was getting ready for her wedding. She wasn't even of age yet. She knew she loved Harry and she knew it wasn't a mistake but she was still scared. Elizabeth had just gotten out of the shower and was wearing a short silk red robe. She hadn't seen Harry for over 24 hours and it was starting to bug her. She knew it was bad luck, and that was starting to make her hate superstitions.

She smiled to herself as she put on her slightly dangling diamond earrings. Her mother walked into the room with two females who closed and locked the door. Elizabeth felt a tug in her stomach. She was suddenly thinking of the past years she had spent in a closed and sadistic captivity. She pushed the thoughts out of her head and replaced them with happy ones of the dream she had been having every night. That same dream she had about a week ago. She couldn't help but hope that things ended up like that. She thought little Carson was adorable.

One of the women had clipped Elizabeth's hair up in a beautiful curly extravagant bun and it looked perfect. The other woman began to work on Elizabeth's make-up. Soon enough Elizabeth was primped and ready. Her mother helped her slip into her gorgeous gown. Her mother left the room and Remus walked in and smiled at his daughter.

"Sweetie you look wonderful" Remus said smiling "Thank you Daddy" Elizabeth said nervously "Nervous" her father asked with a knowing smile "Yes" Elizabeth said "Well Elizabeth, I don't think that I could think of anybody more worthy of this then Harry" Remus said "I know" Elizabeth said, suddenly the clock struck noon and they heard music "Time to go" Remus said

Elizabeth walked slowly and somewhat timidly down the aisle holding onto her fathers arm keeping her grip loose as possible and trying to keep her cool. Once they reached the end of the aisle Harry bowed to her father and he returned the gesture. She took a step forward her hands shaking. She looked into Harry's eyes as the minister began to speak. Elizabeth someone zoned out.  
"I Do" she half heard Harry say as he smiled at her "Do you Elizabeth Diana Lupin take the Harry James Potter as your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health, through good and through bad, for richer and poorer until death do you part?" the minister asked "I Do" Elizabeth said not a trace of doubt in her voice "Well then, by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the minister said

Harry smiled and gave Elizabeth a kiss. She smiled getting teary eyed something she had promised herself she wouldn't do. Harry smiled and hugged her. Her father and mother walked over her mother pulling her into a bone crushing hug. After her mother finally let go her father pulled her into a hug. Elizabeth had a huge smile on her face. Everyone who had been at the wedding was now hugging Elizabeth like crazy and Harry had been dragged off somewhere with his friends.

Elizabeth had changed for the reception and was now wearing a short pink silky comfortable dress that reached about an inch above her knee. She smiled and walked over to Harry and gave him a kiss.  
"I love you" Elizabeth said "I love you more" Harry said smiling "No I love you more" Elizabeth said "Nuh uh" Harry said "yea huh" Elizabeth said smiling cheekily

Elizabeth was so happy she had married Harry. He was amazing and very handsome. Elizabeth wasn't looking forward to the next part of the law though. Having a child. Of course she wanted to be a mother, but she was so young, and with so much school to catch up on, it seemed at the time pregnancy and morning sickness and all the things that came along with it just wasn't an option. But she didn't have much of a choice. She couldn't break the law. Part of Elizabeth felt guilty and most likely always would for putting Harry through this. He was no older then she was.

That night Elizabeth was downstairs getting a drink at her fathers house. She sighed loudly to herself. Her parents had gone on a date for the night and she knew what their intentions were. What they didn't no was Elizabeth had no intention of following their intentions. Elizabeth got a water and drank the whole thing down. At the moment she was wearing a somewhat short nightgown. She decided to go upstairs to hers and Harry's room. When Elizabeth opened the door what she saw horrified her.

The room was dim and lit by floating candles and very, very soft music was playing. She couldn't believe it. Harry wanted to go along with her parents intentions that she had every intent of not going along with. Elizabeth decided to simply say no. Then the bathroom door opened and Harry walked out.

When Elizabeth saw how amazing he looked she couldn't even think coherent thoughts never mind refuse an offer from him. He walked over to her in just shorts his hair messed up in an adorable way. Elizabeth could tell that all those years of quidditch had paid off for him. He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.

"hello love" he whispered "h-hello" she stammered still shocked and unable to think clearly

He could tell by the way she was stammering that his plan had worked. Well not necessarily plan considering this was completely her wanting him no potions involved but still. He smiled to himself. Any witness of the scene would have noticed that her eyes were completely glazed over with a look of lust. She stepped closer to him staring into his eyes. He smiled and kissed her. To Elizabeth the rest of the nights events were a blur though it was very clear to anyone what was done.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That had been exactly two weeks ago and the same thing had happen a few different nights. Elizabeth was finding it easier and easier to think clearly around him all the time no matter what the circumstance but she had yet to find a way to refuse him. Elizabeth could find a way if she truly wanted to, but she knew just as much as he did that they enjoyed their nights together. Especially her.

Elizabeth was waiting for Harry to return so she could speak with him. She heard the door open then close slowly and quietly. She was laying on the bed in a nightgown eyes closed. Harry had noticed that Elizabeth had gotten sick that morning and he had made sure she was alright but he was wondering now if she was sick. He quietly tip toed over to the bed and sat next to Elizabeth laying back on the bed putting a protective arm around her and resting her head on his chest.  
"Love, I need to tell you something" Elizabeth said not moving from the comforting position.  
"What is it?" Harry asked "well, I'm pregnant" she whispered shakily "y-your what?" he asked "I'm pregnant" she whispered again sitting up eyes wide in fear he was upset, or worse, angry "Babe, that's amazing, it's wonderful!" he said smiling and hugged her 


	9. Baby Girls & Fainting

Disclaimer: Still only own my characters and the plot, rest is J.K Rowling's

Authors note: Sorry it's been a while, haven't had much time for writing, upcoming midterms (, and people I know this sounds evil but I'm not going to post any more chapters till I get 4 reviews on my song fic Perfect, over 100 people read it is 4 reviews going to be soooooooo hard??

Reviewers:

Sorry but I'm lazy right now, so much studyingtired, but thank you all!

Elizabeth sat on the couch head in her hands tears trickling down her face. To any old person she would appear to be a depressed young women, but that didn't begin to describe the depths of her feelings. Harry had been sent on a mission, he hadn't wanted to leave, but it was crucial, and Elizabeth understood completely. Harry was supposed to be home on Thursday, and now, it was Saturday and a crying and frightened Elizabeth sat on the couch worried to death. The depression she had been going through since he was an hour late wasn't helping her get over the sickening feelings the pregnancy was so nicely providing her with.

Remus had been rather upset as well. He hated seeing his daughter this way. No matter how much anyone had tried to comfort Elizabeth she had barley stopped crying and hadn't eaten since Harry was supposed to arrive. Everyone was worried about Elizabeth. They knew Harry was safe, he was with Dumbledore after all.

Suddenly the door opened and Harry stepped in followed by Dumbledore. Harry heard a soft crying and looked over to see Elizabeth on the couch. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. He put an arm around her but it didn't seem to help at all.  
"Liz, are you alright" he whispered her head shot up, she suddenly looked angry "WHERE WERE YOU!,I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU FOR THE PAST TWO DAYS!" she screamed "Liz, I'm sorry, it took longer then we thought, please calm down" Harry said

Elizabeth sunk down to the couch tears forming in her eyes. Harry looked confused for a moment. Suddenly Elizabeth began to cry. Harry watched for a moment and when he tried to calm her down she just began to sob.  
"I'm sorry Harry, I was so horrible shouting at you, I should have asked you how you were, I don't deserve you" Elizabeth sobbed, Harry hugged her patting her back "Shh, Liz, you do deserve me, it's ok, it's not your fault" he whispered "yes it is, I'm so horrid" Elizabeth sobbed "Liz, please, calm down, this isn't good for the baby" Harry whispered

Elizabeth nodded into his shoulder and pulled away taking deep breaths, once she managed to calm down she smiled at Harry and gave him a hug. He smiled and hugged back. Elizabeth pulled away and the two just stared at each other for a moment.  
"speaking of the baby" Harry said

Harry leaned down kissing Elizabeth's stomach. Elizabeth smiled and giggled slightly. Harry placed his hand on her stomach and started rubbing it gently.  
"How are you" he asked smiling "I don't think the baby can answer yet" Elizabeth said and giggled "I know, but I want the baby to know we love it and always will" Harry said "And yet you call the baby it, I can feel the love" Elizabeth said sarcastically "Well we don't know if the baby is a boy or a girl" Harry said "correction, you don't know" Elizabeth said "you know!" Harry yelled in shock and happiness "Yes" Elizabeth said "Is the baby a boy or a girl?" Harry asked "well" Elizabeth said "yes" Harry said "you were two days late so you have to wait two days" Elizabeth said "Please?" Harry asked and pouted

Elizabeth looked away closing her eyes refusing to look at him. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep this secret from him. She did enjoy torturing him for a minute though. Elizabeth finally opened her eyes and looked at him. The expression on his face was absolutely priceless. Elizabeth started laughing.  
"The baby is a girl you whine bag" she said smiling "a girl" Harry said a huge smile forming "yes" Elizabeth said "you mean a daughter" Harry said "yes" Elizabeth said smiling "wow" Harry whispered

Elizabeth smiled just watching him for a moment. He seemed so happy. Suddenly she realized that this had been the right thing to do. Then. It really hit her. She had known it but it just seemed to really be true. She was pregnant. She fainted. 


	10. No, not at all

Disclaimer: ok, how many times must I tell you I only own my own characters.

Authors Note: I'm sorry I'm so horrible about updating now, but I have a lot going on, I'll try to be more faithful, but thank you for sticking with me

Reviewers: from now on if you wish to be listed in the story tell me so in your review, thank you D

Elizabeth woke up with her head in Harry's lap. She tried to sit up but he wouldn't let her. He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. She looked around and noticed she was in her, well, their bedroom. She was a bit confused but then she somewhat remembered fainting.  
"how you feeling?" Harry asked "ok I guess" Elizabeth said softly "just ok?" Harry asked "my stomach hurts a little bit" Elizabeth said "ooh" Harry said

Suddenly Elizabeth realized something. They hadn't even thought about a name. She frowned and racked her brain with ideas until she thought of the perfect first name. she hoped Harry would like it. She looked up at him and tried to sit up again. This time he let her but pulled her so she was leaning against him.  
"we need to pick a name" Elizabeth said "I know, how about heather??" Harry asked "I like that for a middle name but I already know what I want for a first name" Elizabeth started "If you don't mind of course" Elizabeth said "what??" Harry asked "Lily, you know, after your mother" Elizabeth said biting her lip "I would love that" Harry said smiling

Elizabeth curled up to Harry and sighed contently. She looked up at Harry and just stared for a moment. He smiled at her and went to stand up. She stood as well. Not saying anything she grabbed his hand and he laced his fingers with hers. She couldn't help but smile at him and feel a bit older. She was also sad that he had to go through this, being a father at the young age. True she had to have the kid, but she was still worried for him.

The two of them walked downstairs and into the living room. Remus was sitting on the couch. He was talking to Maria. Elizabeth and Harry just walked into the room. Remus smiled when he noticed they were holding hands. Maria smiled in a strained manner and stood up walking out of the room. Remus frowned at her retreating back.  
"Daddy, we picked out a name" Elizabeth said smiling "Really?" Remus asked "Yes, we picked Lily" Harry said "and Heather for a middle name" Elizabeth said "Lily Heather Potter, has a ring to it" Remus said smiling "Yes it does" Harry said smiling

Elizabeth and Harry chatted with Remus for a while about a bunch of different baby things. They decided to go shopping for the nursery and they were now standing in a shop filled with baby clothes and blankets and cribs and anything else you could think of. Harry & Remus could have sworn Elizabeth was going to go crazy.

Elizabeth instantly walked over to a light pink crib with little purple dots on it. She was smiling. She examined it for a moment then walked up to Harry practically dragging him over. She asked him what he thought and he just told her it was nice. They bought the crib. Elizabeth also found many matching blankets and a lot of stuffed animals. She went crazy with everything and about a quarter way through shopping Maria showed up and helped Elizabeth.

After they were finished and all the stuff had been banished back to the house they all went to get some lunch. They just sat and talked and joked around. Remus and Maria seemed to be very tense with each other though and tried to keep a distance between them Remus talking to Harry and Maria talking too Elizabeth.

When they all got home Elizabeth and Harry went upstairs. It was late and they said goodnight to everyone. They got upstairs and got into their night clothes. They both laid down and Harry placed a hand on her stomach.  
"Night Lily" Harry said kissing Elizabeth's stomach "Night Liz" Harry said kissing her "Night" Elizabeth said yawning

They both fell asleep fast. Elizabeth woke up about half way through the night and stood up walking downstairs somewhat shakily. It seemed a bit harder to walk now. She was dizzy. She heard yelling. She walked over to her parents room and peeked in to see the two of them screaming at each other. Elizabeth gasped and they both turned. "Liz" Maria said sadly

Elizabeth slowly backed up and slipped falling backward down the stairs. She landed at the bottom with a thud hitting her head. She was out cold and both her parents ran downstairs. Remus got Elizabeth to the hospital while Maria walked crying into Harry's room.

She shook him until he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Harry saw a blurry image of Maria and reached over grabbing his glasses and slid them on.  
"Maria?" he asked "Harry, Elizabeth fell, she's in the hospital" Maria said

Harry jumped up threw on some clothes and quickly ran downstairs heading to the hospital. Once he was there he ran up to Remus out of breath from all the running. After he caught his breath he looked at Remus completely panicked "IS SHE OK!?" Harry yelled "she's going to be fine, but well" Remus said "What??" Harry asked "The baby might not be" Remus said sadly.

Harry looked ready to faint. Everything started spinning and he blinked a few times trying to get back his focus. No matter what he did though everything stayed blurry. Remus sighed and put a hand gently on Harry's shoulder.  
"are you ok?" Remus asked "No, not at all" Harry said 


	11. Not your play toy part 1

Disclaimer: ok, how many times must I tell you I only own my own characters...and my plot

Authors Note: I'm sorry I'm so horrible about updating now, but I have way to much going on I'll try to be more faithful, but thank you for sticking with me still. Sorry this is short but I don't have much time and really wanted to get and update.Ohhh and I need someone to edit for me please and thankyou.Just tell me in a review, I still don't know how to use personal messages.

Reviewers: from now on if you wish to be listed in the story tell me so in your review, thank you D

**breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak**

Harry sat down in a chair a look of sadness in his eyes. He couldn't believe that this might be happening.It couldn't be true. He looked around the waiting room hsi vision clear now. When the door opened he could only vaugly hear the healer tell him he could come in. He stood and walked into the room and over to a sleeping Elizabeth. He couldn't even express how relieved he was to see her ok. But looking at her innocent face he reilized that she was only okay because she was asleep.

He realized that the look on her face was calm because she didn't know what was happening.. He grabbed her hand and sighed softly. He could see her stomach rising and falling slowly and wonderd if the baby was ok. The Healer walked in and over to him. He looked up and the Healer sighed exhaustedly."The baby will be ok as will Elizabeth, they need to stay here for a few days to make sure that they stay in a good confition"The Healer said

A wave of relief washed over Harry. He didn't think he had ever been this happy. He squeezed Elizabeth's hand softly and watched her smiling slightly. He was so glad everything was going to be ok. Suddenly he felt Elizabeth stir and she sat up slightly looking at him. She looked around the room."W-What happend, why am I here?"She asked Hurridly "Your fine"Harry said "And the baby?"Elizabeth asked "She's fine too"Harry said.

Elizabeth smiled at him happily. She knew that she would be fine as long as he was there. She wondered what would have happend if they hadn't been forced together by the law. Or if she hadn't remembered everything. She sighed thinking back to her years when she had been a hostage. She had just been a play toy for them. She hoped it was nothing like that with Harry. "Do you love me, or am I just a stupid play toy to you?"Elizabeth asked. Harry looked shocked."Elizabeth of course I love you,your not a play toy" Harry said in shock."Good" Elizabeth said.


	12. Not your play toy part 2

Disclaimer:same as every other time

Authors note: hey everyone! do me a favor, i'm running out of ideas so will everyone please e-mail me ideas at was asleep in the hospital bed and Harry stood slowly walking over to the window. Why had she asked if she was just a play toy? Had he said something? Thoughts aced through his mind so fast that he didn't notice when Elizabeth woke up and looked over at him. At this point Harry was pacing back and forth repetadly running a hand through his hair.

"you ok?" Elizabeth asked causing Harry to jump

"fine" Harry said walking over and kissing her

Elizabeth looked at Harry and smiled. After a second her eyes widened. She smiled at him. She reached out and grabbed his hand gently placing it on her stomach. He looked confused for a moment until he felt a tiny kick.

"was that the baby?" he asked in shock

"yes" Elizabeth said smiling

"wow" Harry whispered

Remus walked in the hospital room and saw Harry and Elizabeth staring into eachothers eyes smiling. He noticed Harrys hand placed on Elizabeth's stomach. The baby must have kicked. He remembered the first time Elizabeth kicked.

**FLASHBACK**

_Maria and Remus sat outside in the sun a pregnant Maria on Remus's lap. They were both smiling sitting in a comfortable silence. Remus had his arms wrapped around Maria and felt something move in her stomach. They both smiled knowingly._

_"She's kicking" Maria said grinning_

_'Yes she is" Remus said kissing Maria on the cheek_

_"Shes going to be Daddys little girl when she's born" Maria said_

_"And how are you sure of that" Remus said_

_"I can just tell, mothers intuition" Maria said_

_"Whatever you say love" Remus whispered in her ear smiling_

**END FLASHBACK**

Remus realized he had zoned out and shook his head to clear his thoughts. The two teenagers were staring at him in confusion. Elizabeth was smiling her head leaned on Harrys shoulder. Remus smiled at the two and walked over to them.

"Sorry just thinking about when Maria was pregnant" he said with a tiny smile.

"Awwwww, so sweet" Elizabethy said smiling

"Well i'll leave you to alone since you seem to be feeling better, see you both later" Remus said before walking out

Harry smiled placing an arm around Elizabeth and pulling her a bit closer kissing her gently on the cheek. he was smiling at her and her eyes drooped slightly. He knew she was tired, but needed to ask her something quick.

"Why did you ask if you were just a play toy to me?" Harry asked

"Because thats all I was to my kidnapper" she whispered getting tears in her eyes, Harry pulled her onto his lap

"Elizabeth, you mean everything to me, I love you so much and I don't ever wan't you to think anythin g else, ok?"Haryy said

"Ok" Elizabeth said and kissed him gently


	13. Authors Note! important

Hey readers. Thank you for sticking with me and I'm so very sorry if you thought this was a chapter. I have a terrible case of writers block and have found no inspiration to continue on with this story. I need ideas so someone please give them to me, you can e-mail me at 

P.S- My e-mail is because I love the show lamp chop, ok, good, bye bye 


	14. It was bound to happen eventually Harry

Disclaimer: Same as every other chapter, you know the characters, i'm not J.K Rowling, now on with the authors note!

Authors Note: I am deeply sorry for the recent lack of updates but i've had a terrible case of writers block.I would like to thank rockpunk92 for helping me with the idea.Your questions helped me think of an idea for the new chapter, keep sending ideas in PM's please and thankyou everyone.I'm not sure if this chapter is good or not, tell me what you think please.BTW: I'm going to be gone for a little while with no comp access, sorry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------break-------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth was back home now and Harry and Remus couldn't be happier.Things had been going great.Elizabeth had begun to show more and more latley and it was now obvious by a single look that she was pregnant.Elizabeth had been pretty ok in the hormonal and moody section but she had, had a few outbursts.Elizabeth walked into the kitchen and sat down for breakfast letting her head drop into her hands her fingers rubbing at her temples.

"6 months, 6 months" Elizabeth began to mumble to herself

"Are you alright deary??" Mrs.Weasley asked

"Bloody brilliant ma'am" Elizabeth mumbled in a slightly annoyed tone.

Tonks chuckled at Elizabeth's behavior and rolled her eyes.Mrs.Weasley walked over and placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder looking worried.Elizabeth didn't even bother to shrug her hand off and whimpered slightly.Being pregnant sucked.Elizabeth hated it.She hadn't been getting sick latley but she still got terrible migranes and random cravings.

"Tonks" Elizabeth said looking up

"Yes" Tonks responded smiling slightly

"Would you happen to have a blunt object that you could hit me over the head with?" Elizabeth asked as Harry walked into the room.

Harry walked over and sat next to Elizabeth placing his arm around her and smiling at her kissing her gently on the cheek.He decided to ignore the comment she had just made assuming that it was her hormones acting up.Harry had been worried about her latley and sighed keeping his arm around her.

"Are you ok Love?" he asked

"Yes, i'm fine" Elizabeth said with a sigh

"Can I talk to you in the other room?" Harry asked

"Of course" Elizabeth said nervously.

Harry stood holding out his hand.He helped Elizabeth up and the two walked into the other room holding hands.Harry placed his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and looked into her eyes.Harry was nervouse about telling her what he had to say.Mean while Elizabeth was terrified and her hands shook.

"Elizabeth, I won't be returning to Hogwarts for my Seventh year, I want to get a job and support you and the baby without anyone's help" Harry said

"ooh" Elizabeth whispered with an angered look"so your telling me your going to just stop your life because of me and quit school!" Elizabeth snapped

"I didn't say that" harry said

"SORRY TO BE SUCH A BURDEN HARRY, WHY DON'T I JUST MOVE AWAY, THEN YOU WON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME!" She screamed angrily

"Elizabeth, please" Harry said attempting to calm her

"I'm ruining your whole life and i know it!" Elizabeth shouted and started to sob running upstairs.

Harry's eyes widened and he looked completley shocked.He had no idea how that happend and he didn't want to know.He looked up the stiars...did he go talk to her, or no.Suddenly Remus walked in and chuckled.

"It was bound to happen eventually Harry" Remus said smiling

"what?" Harry asked

"Her hormones kicked in" Remus said walking upstairs to comfort Elizabeth.


	15. Never have to be sorry

Disclaimer: is this even neccesary, you should know by now, i'm not J.K Rowling, thats why it's called **FAN **fiction not _AUTHOR _fiction...

Authors Note: I'm sorry that the last chapter was shot but i didn't have much time, I have a lot going on right now with finals and what not but one more week and it will be summer, I hope to finish this by the start of the next school year, and remember any ideas message me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------With Harry-------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat at the kitchen table rubbing his temples his eyes closed. He had no idea what he had done wrong. He understood Elizabeth would be a little emotionall but he was shocked that she had totoally freaked out. He made his decision thinking of her. He let out a sigh and raised his head to look around the empty room. He had been sitting here for over and hour thinking about what had happened and trying to decide wether or not to go talk to her.

Harry stood up and walked over the door. He reached his hand out to grab the handle but let it drop to his side. He took a deep breath and once again he reached for the handle. He once again dropped his hand to his side then let it run through his hair. He sighed. Harry was just about to reach for the handle again when the door opened and Mr.Weasley walked into the room.

Harry glanced at him for a moment then closed the door. Maybe Mr.Weasley would have some advice for him. Unlike Harry Mr.Weasley had experiance with this. Harry nervously ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat. He walked back over to his seat and sat down.

"Mr.Weasley." Harry said

"Yes." Mr.Weasley said

"I-umm, do you know why Elizabeth is being so emotional?" Harry asked

"She's pregnant Harry." Mr.Weasley said

"I know, but she's being way more emotional then I thought." Harry said

"You'll get used to it, you should go talk to her" Mr.Weasley said

"I, uhh, alright" Harry said walking out of the room

---------------------------------------------------------------------Liz's room-------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth sat on her fathers bed since they were at the Order headquarters and started crying. She clung to the pillow crying and taking shaky breaths. Remus walked into the room and sat next to her placing an arm around her. He pulled her into a hug. Elizabeth continued to cry and burried her head into his shoulder.

"Shh, it's ok Liz" Remus whispered

"I'm ruining his life daddy" Elizabeth whispered

"No your not Liz, he just wants to help you" Remus whispered

Elizabeth sighed and pulled away slightly looking at her father. Her face was tear-stained and her eyes were puffy from crying. She sighed and wiped at her eyes. Remus smiled at her giving her another hug. Elizabeth drew in a shaky breath and looked nervously at her father.

"Should I go talk to him?" Elizabeth asked

"Yes" was Remus's short reply

Elizabeth walked out of the room and down the hall twoards Harry's room. The door was closed and she knocked. No response. She knocked again, nothing. Elizabeth opened the door and glanced in, no one was in there. She stepped in and closed the door behind her walking over to the bed and sitting on it with a sniffle. She looked around his room and smiled slightly to herself. God she loved him.

Elizabeth sat there waiting for a while. She layed back on his bed and palced both her hands on her stomach. She closed her eyes not realizing how tired she was. Before she knew it she had dozed off on his bed. She had a peacfull smile on her face and both of her hands stayed rested on her stomach as she slept.

---------------------------------------------------------------------Harry & Liz-------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked into his room and instantly got a smile on his face when he saw Elizabeth on his bed sleeping. He walked over and sat next to her placing his hand gently over hers on her stomach. he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you" Harry whispered smiling

Elizabeth stirred and her eyes opened. Her vision was blurry and she blinked a few times. When the room came into focus she gasped and looked slightly shocked. Seh couldn't believe she had fallen asleep. She instantly hugged Harry.

"i'm so so sorry" Elizabeth whispered

"You never have to be Sorry" harry said smiling.


End file.
